Usually, a user is moving with a computer terminal such as a mobile phone terminal. Accordingly, technique to present various services from the computer terminal to the user, while the user is moving, is proposed.
On the other hand, various kinds of sensors are loaded onto the computer terminal. By this sensor, the user's moving status can be estimated to some extent.
For example, by loading an acceleration sensor onto the computer terminal (carried by the user), technique to estimate the user's behavior from the acceleration sensor is disclosed in JP-A H10-024026 (Kokai). As to this technique, from information detected by the acceleration sensor, the user's various behavior, i.e., walking, sitting, conferring, or eating, is specified.
However, information directly acquired from the acceleration sensor is few. Accordingly, even if the user's. behavior is specified, the user's moving status cannot be correctly decided. As a result, a suitable service cannot be presented to the user based on the user's moving status.